


Fate Somehow Brings Me Hope Inside My Heart

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kageyama is the only omega on the team, Nesting, Noya has no fear, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Scenting, Scenting, Sugamama, Team as Family, team as pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: When Kageyama starts behaving weirdly, it’s Noya who gets through to him.Kageyama needs the comfort from his team member and pack.





	Fate Somehow Brings Me Hope Inside My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Idek. I wrote this in like half an hour after an idea exploded in my head. BOOM!

It was Nishinoya who got thought to him, shocking everyone. 

Kageyama hadn’t participated in volleyball for the past few weeks, no one wanted to confront the Omega with the menicing aura.

Well, no one except Nishinoya, who fears no evil (or hysterical Omegas) 

Kageyama growled when the small Alpha approached him. 

Noya stopped walking for a few seconds, before continuing. He knelt in front of Tobio. 

Everyone watched worriedly, hoping they wouldn’t have to call an ambulance.

“Why are you cranky?” The Alpha smirked.

He heard two gasps and someone mumble ‘you’re an idiot.’ (That sounded a lot like Suga.) 

Kageyama growled with a snarled. 

“Yeah, yeah. You got big pointy teeth. Now why aren’t you playing? It’s not like you to sit out of volleyball.” 

Tobio let our a tiny whine, resting his chin on his folded arms.

“Is it your heat?” Noya asked. 

He heard Suga curse at him again. There were certain things you just DIDNT ask an Omega... (but Noya never seem to get that memo.)

The Omega blushed, but shook his head.  
“Nest.” He mumbled. 

Noya cocked his head.  
“You want to build one? We can build one.” 

Tobio’s ears pricked up.

Noya smiled. 

He turned to Suga.  
“Can we?” 

Suga sighed dramatically, turning to the young Omega who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Well now you’ve got him excited... yeah what ever, off you go.” He sighed, not even trying to argue anymore. 

Noya smiled, pulling Tobio up by the wrist.  
“C’mon, lets go, Tobio!” 

Kageyama followed close behind. Following the older boy into the club room and over to a pile of clean blankets and towels. 

“Here.” Noya said, dumping a load of clean linen into Tobio’s arms. 

Kageyama’s face lit up. 

Noya was sure if the Omega had a tail, it’d be wagging. 

Noya sat on a box, watching Kageyama fluff about with the blankets and towels. 

He whined.

Noya frowned.  
“What’s wrong?” 

Kageyama blushed.  
“It doesn’t smell right....” 

Noya cocked his head.  
“What should it smell like?” 

Kageyama turned his flaming red face away from the older male.

“Pack.” He mumbled. 

“Hmm...Pack, aye.” Noya said, turning to the team’s bags and pulled items of clothing out. 

Kageyama made a happy noise when he finally made it right.

Noya stared with a fond smile.  
“That’s beautiful, Kageyama!” 

“R-really? It’s not weird?” 

“Why would it be weird?” Noya asked, confused.

Tobio looked to his lap.  
“Because I have everyone’s clothes.” 

Before Noya could reply, the team entered the room. 

Asahi was the first to enter, looking to the two younger males. 

Asahi noticed the pile of clothes Tobio clung onto. He sighed. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Kageyama quickly stood up, finding the third year’s pants and jacket. 

Asahi put his hands up, to indicate he wasn’t angry.  
“No, I was just-it’s alright, Kageyama.” He smiled nervously. 

Hinata bounced through the door, staring with amazement at Kageyama’s nest. 

“Can I climb in?!” He asked excitedly, climbing in anyway without permission. 

“You can’t just climb into an Omega’s nest-oh, why do I even bother.” Suga sighed. 

Hinata nestled down into the nest.  
“Wow this is comfy, and it smells great! Like pack!” 

Tobio blushed and nodded. 

“Why didn’t you just make one at your house?” Tsukishima grumbled.

Tobio pauses, looking to the blonde. Did Tsukishima not like it? Was there something wrong with it? 

He swallowed the lump in this throat.  
“Because... it doesn’t smell right. And I can’t sleep.” He frowned.

It felt like he was going to cry. A pack member hated his nest. What kind of Omega was he! 

Tsukishima stiffened, scenting the distress pheromones Tobio was releasing. 

“I-I like it. I was just asking.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. 

Almost instantly, the distress scent left the room and Tobio was yet again looking around at his nest, trying to ‘fix it’. 

The team was silent for a moment. 

“So, you can’t sleep because you can’t smell pack? Is-is that right?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Kageyama nodded. 

Yamaguchi took off his shirt.  
“Here. Y-you can have this for the weekend, for your nest at home, if you want.”

Kageyama looked to the Beta’s shirt like it was something rare and delicate. 

He took it carefully and hugged it.  
“Thank you.” His aura beamed brightly. 

One by one, the pack members took off their shirts and handed them to Kageyama. 

He looked to them with teary eyes. 

But he let his eyes drift to the tall blonde alpha in the room who was still wearing his shirt. 

Tsukishima sighed.  
“Fine.” He sighed dramatically, tossing it to the Omega.

Kageyama purred happily.

After a few weeks, the team noticed their clothes going missing, they never brought it up, because the missing item always returned 2 days later, before another item disappeared. 

Some members would leave certain items of their clothing In Kageyama’s locker, as an offering. 

He usually held onto these items until the scent disappeared.

Kageyama was finally happy with the nest that he made, it finally smelt right.


End file.
